User blog:Ron PRL/Little Witch Academia OVA: Shiny Chariot
Little Witch Academia: Shiny Chariot is an original video animation made by Studio Trigger and directed by Yo Yoshinari. The OVA is 60 minutes long, centering on Chariot Du Nord, Shiny Chariot before the events of Little Witch Academia television series. Synopsis Having lost the Shiny Rod (Episode 23: Yesterday), the former idol, Chariot Du Nord returned to her hometown to hide away from the events that has transpired. However, she and her family were under pressure by by the town who have begun to be alienated from magic. Eventually, Chariot's family submitted and had ordered their daughter to get rid of anything related to magic. The disillusioned Chariot ventured around the town, pondering about abandoning the Quest to find the seven words. Helping some children to find their missing dog, Chariot wounded up in a forest and when she returned, she found herself back in Japan which is also suffering from anti magic movements. Having no money to call home and the land apparently having no magic, Chariot is left in the rain until a woman helped her up, named Atsuko Kagari. Atsuko took Chariot to her home where her parents are staying as well. Chariot decided to stay in Japan for the moment and experienced the beauty of the country such as the springs and festivals. Overtime though, Chariot and Atsuko began to bond with one another with the former viewing Kagari as a surrogate mother. Concurring alongside are a contruction crew demolishing a sacred shrine that held the powerful dragon, Orochi. As the festival is getting ready, Chariot accidentally revealed her ability to do magic in front of Atsuko who showed no shock about it. Atsuko revealed to Chariot that she once attempted to enter Luna Nova but was rejected. Chariot would find a newspaper article detailing that Luna Nova had closed down. Because of this, Chariot revealed her insecurity and worries about the state of the magical world and the losses she suffered because of it. Atsuko however comforted Chariot and that eventhough there are huge bumps on the path, it only meant to work harder to climb over it and while it wasn't simple, there are things worthwhile waiting for them. The two and Atsuko's parents enjoyed the festival until the shrine breaks, releasing the Orochi. The Orochi terrorized the town that even the military that arrived were getting destroyed. Atsuko stepped in to help but when the serpent was about to smashed the woman, Chariot finally stepped in to help. She managed to stop the beast but in the process, a powerful flare emerged and Atsuko sacrificed her life to protect Chariot. Chariot would then woke up and found herself returning to the forest but also found the glasses belonging to her mentor. In grief, Chariot ventured to Japan once more to learn what happened to the town only to find that it remained intact. She went to Atsuko's house and discovered younger versions of the people she met with a child Atsuko calling herself Akko. Realizing that she was sent to the future and a chance to make amends, Chariot decided to enrol into Luna Nova as a teacher to prevent that future from happening and continue the Quest. Some time passed, Chariot would learn that Akko had sent her application to Luna Nova and convinced the headmistress to enrol Akko to the school. Chariot now named Ursula Calistis smiled, anticipating the arrival of her mentor while Akko on a plane, couldn't wait to start her new life as a witch. Category:Blog posts